For Laven Week
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Laven Week! Theme 8: Finishing. Lavi is thinking about finishing his story. R&R! No Flamer!
1. Culture

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Laven Week!! Yaaay!**

**Pair: Laven of course XD**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, a bit OOC, miss type…maybe**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 1: Culture**

**---**

This the first time Allen visited Indonesia. Luckily, Lavi went with him. He knew a lot of things of Indonesia, so Allen could trust him. It all began when Allen was bored…nothing to do… And suddenly, he saw a program about Indonesian culture. Allen loved unique culture. That's why he asked Lavi to accompany him, beside his plan to spend more time with Lavi, his lover.

"So, where are we going now?"

Allen asked the redhead right after they arrived. Lavi thought it a little and then, without a word, he dragged Allen to some where.

"Wait-Lavi!"

"I'll show you something interesting~"

Allen gave up and just let himself dragged by the redhead.

---

Lavi dragged him to some kind of culture festival. Well, that kind of festival made Allen happy. They saw many traditional dances…heard traditional songs…and also ate traditional food. After that, Lavi taught him to play Angklung.

"How to play this?"

"Just shake it."

Allen shook it and a wonderful sound came from that bamboo. The sound was very beautiful. Saw Allen's happy smile, Lavi felt happy too. It was a long time he saw that kind of smile.

---

"Hey Lavi…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…"

"Sure~"

---

* * *

**Okay… I know it's too short. I really don't have good idea for this theme. And…yup, Indonesia! My country! XD**

**It's really beautiful and unique. You've come here XD**

**Oh, the people also very friendly~ XD**


	2. New Day

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Day 2! Yaaay! XD**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, yaoi, a bit OOC, very short!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 2: New Day**

**---**

Allen Walker, a 16 years old albino boy, had his life in a hospital from he was little. He never got out from that place because of his weak body. He hated it. He hated his white hair, he hated his weird scar on his face, he hated his deformed left arm, he hated his life.

He hated his boring life. On that plain hospital bed…in that white room…ate medicines… He wanted to get free. He just wanted a new life…a new day with happiness…

---

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Lavi Bookman Jr., Allen's doctor, visited him. The redhead always visited him although he was very busy with the other patients. But it made Allen happy. Because the only person that cared to him was Lavi. Lavi liked to tell him stories about many things and places. That made Allen felt like he wasn't in that hospital…made him felt so free.

Allen smiled softly to the older and let him to sit on a white chair beside his bed.

"So, what are you going to tell me about?"

Lavi smiled while he showed Allen a folder of documents. That made Allen curious.

"Well, I'm going to tell you good news. Know what's inside this folder?"

Allen shook his head…telling him no. Lavi's smile grew bigger.

"This is your medical data. And also a permission letter to get you out from here."

Allen surprised. But later he confused. Who wanted to take a sick boy like him? Lavi shifted to Allen's bed and started to kiss the white haired boy's cheek.

"I want you to live with me, Allen. I have a house near a beach. Do you want it?"

He cried. Allen cried after heard Lavi's word. Not because of sadness, but happiness. Finally…his dreams came true. He hugged Lavi with happy cries and smiles.

"Yes, I want it. I want to live with you, Lavi. I want start a new day with you."

Lavi gave the hugs back with a tender smile. Finally, after a difficult administration, he could take Allen with him. He wanted to give him a new life... a new promising day… together…

---

"_A new day awaits us, let's us face it… together…"_

_---_

_

* * *

_**Err…I just can say, review please! XD**


	3. Ocean

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Day 3…wheew… XD**

**Pair: still Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, a bit OOC, miss types…maybe, short again…maybe…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 3: Ocean**

**---**

Ocean…

Lavi loved the ocean. That's why the redhead always wanted to live near the Ocean. He loved how peaceful the sound of the waves. He loved how beautiful the blue color of the water. He loved how gentle the breeze. He also loved the sceneries of twilight and dawn…too beautiful…

---

That day, just like the other day, Lavi read a book while enjoying the breeze from the balcony of his house. That novelist had a big house at his private beach. His red hair swayed gently…his one emerald green left eye scanned the page…his blind right eye covered by an eye-patch. His face was calm…but that not long after he saw something in the ocean.

Something…or precisely someone…floated unconsciously. Worried, Lavi went out from his house to the beach. He jumped into the water and dragged that person to the shore. He thought that that person he saved was an old man because of his white hair. But after saw his face, he knew that he is a boy…around 15 or 16.

After arrived to the shore, he checked the boy's pulse…none.

'Shit!'

Wanted to help him, Lavi gave the boy a CPR. He pushed his chest several times and then gave the air from mouth to mouth. He did it quite a long time.

"Hey, wake up! Don't die!"

Finally after he transferred some air to his lungs, the boy cough and the water inside his lungs were out. Lavi finally could relax and helped him to catch his breathes. Lavi himself wondered…why he wanted to help the boy so badly?

Was it because the boy was beautiful? He admitted that the white haired boy was gorgeous. His white hair was pure…his skin was smooth…his bluish grey orbs after he opened his eyes were very beautiful…just like the color of his favorite ocean. Although there was a red scar like a tattoo on his left face, he still cute. He stared the boy's left arm…a deformed one. Red and ugly…but he wondered why his eyes still saw him so beautiful?

"You okay?"

He asked after the boy's coughs stopped. His bluish grey eyes stared to his single emerald eye. Lavi swore he saw some lights glittering inside those eyes.

"I'm…fine. Thank you."

The boy smiled to him…a soft smile. It made Lavi's heart raced and made him blushed a little.

"N-No problem. What's your name? Where do you come from? What happened to you?"

The boy seemed a little confused with Lavi's sudden questions. Lavi realized that and apologized…scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry... Let's go to my house first."

With the older's help, they went to Lavi's house first.

---

"Well…once again, thank you very much for saving my life."

Inside his house, they sat in the living room. The boy's wet clothes were changed with Lavi's clothes, although they were a bit oversized. His body covered by a huge blanket to make him warm. Lavi also gave him a glass of hot milk.

"To answer your questions, my name is Allen Walker. I'm from England. And I…got an accident. The plane I rode crashed into the ocean. Luckily because of your help, my life saved."

Lavi tried to remember the news 2 days ago about a plane crash. That almost made him jumped because the fact was Allen was floating on the ocean for 2 days!

"Wow… My name is Lavi. And…you can stay here with me if you don't have a place to stay."

He blinked. He couldn't believe that Lavi let a stranger to live with him. Well…Allen didn't have a family, so he always lived alone. Of course he didn't have a place to stay right now.

"But, is it okay to let me live here?"

"Sure."

His big smile washed all Allen's worries. And from that day, he fell in love with the man who had saved his life…and also changed his life forever.

---

_A couple of years later…_

---

"Hey Lavi, why do you love me? I mean…I'm ugly…"

Allen asked while hiding his face behind his white bangs. He buried his face to Lavi's bare chest. His arms warped around Lavi's waist. Lavi only chuckled when heard that question. He brushed some white locks of Allen's hair while answering him.

"Well…I love ocean. And seeing you, you're beautiful like the ocean. That's why I love you…my cute moyashi~"

Allen blushed while punched him playfully after heard his answer.

"I love you too…baka usagi."

And then they shared their morning with cuddling while hearing the sound of the waves…

---

* * *

**Finally…finished… *yawn***

**So sleepy…watched the news about the police finally got the terrorism down… Yaaay! XD**

**Review please~ *preparing to take a nap***


	4. Connection

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, VERY SHORT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 4: Connection**

**---**

"Hmm…where is he?"

Allen's eyes scanned his monitor, searching for his best friend, Lavi. They met from an online game and became best friends. But not for Allen, he felt more than best friends recently. They never met each other in the real world, but they knew their faces from facebook. But his feelings were real. Allen really loved that red-head

That day, Lavi asked him to meet him in the online game. He said he wanted to say something important to him. But, he still didn't online.

'That's weird…what happen to him?'

Allen decided to wait for him. He made his character sat under a big sakura tree at the town. That's their favorite spot for chatting.

---

Finaly, Lavi logged in. He came to that big sakura tree where Allen had waited for him.

"Allen! Sorry, my computer was kinda error."

"That's okay, so what is it?"

Lavi made his character sat beside Allen. And with his trembling fingers…he typed what he wanted to say.

"Allen."

"Yes?"

"Actually…I…"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt!!_

Suddenly the server connection was dead. That made Lavi banged his head to the desk because just when he wanted to confess his feelings…the server was dead.

"STUPID INTERNET CONNECTION!!!"

---

* * *

**Done ^^**

**That's it? Well, It's up to you how's the ending. Bwahahahahaha! XD**

**Review! XD**


	5. Happy Birthday

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU (I love AU setting! XD), Yaoi**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 5: Happy Birthday**

**---**

Allen hummed happily while baking a strawberry cake. He had cleaned the house, made Lavi's favorite food, and also had prepared the presents. For who? Lavi, of course. It was Lavi's birthday. Allen wanted to make a surprise party for him after he went home from work. Luckily, Lavi was too busy with his work so he didn't too remember about his birthday.

"Okay, the cake is done. Now for the presents…"

He hurriedly went to their bedroom…preparing 'the presents'.

---

"God…I'm exhausted…"

Lavi was tired…very tired. He closed his apartment's door with soft bang and pull off his shoes. He confused, why the lights were off?

"Allen?"

Actually, he just wanted to go to bed…wanted to sleep. But seeing their house like this, Lavi worried a little. What was happening? Allen didn't like the dark like this. And then, he saw soft lights…from the dining room. He went there and found candles lighted the room. There were his favorite foods and a strawberry cake with Happy Birthday candles.

Allen was there, waiting for him…smiling sweetly.

"Happy Birthday…Lavi."

Lavi couldn't help but smiled. It's was the sweetest Birthday Party for him. Although only him and Allen, but that was enough. He hugged him and kissed him softly. His exhaustions were gone.

"Thank you, Allen."

"Oh, and here's the present."

Allen reached for a pink box and gave it to Lavi. Curious, Lavi opened it. Inside it there were…beansprouts, tied together with a big red ribbon.

"Uh…what's this?"

"Hmm? That's your present. Moyashi with ribbon."

"Wha- That's not what I want!"

Lavi leaned his lips to Allen's ear and whispered with husky yet _hungry_ voice.

"What I want is…a _moyashi_ with a ribbon…on the bed."

Allen's grin grew wider and tugged Lavi to their bedroom. Inside the bedroom, there were candles too…

The younger boy sat on the bed. Then he began to open the upper buttons of his shirt…revealing a red ribbon around his neck.

"Is this what you want, Love?"

Lavi answered with a smirk and pinned Allen down to the bed. That day, was the best Birthday that Lavi ever had.

---

* * *

**Short again…I know. I can't think long stories lately…**

**But anyway, review!**

**Happy Birthday, Lavi! XD**


	6. Caged

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, Angsty, Dark, a bit OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 6: Caged**

**---**

The war was over. The Earl and the Noahs were gone. The Exorcists won that 'Holy War'. All of them were happy. But not for one white-haired boy…

Although he was the one who made them won the war, in those eyes…they still looked him as a threat. Although the 14th was gone…they still saw him as a traitor.

'Why…I just want to live in peace…why…?'

Thought the boy beyond the bars. He was caged deep inside the Order's dungeon. No one was looking for him. They just left him to die slowly…alone inside the iron cage. No one visited him…not Lenalee, Kanda, or Lavi… No one protested for his freedom… No one care about him…

He just sat on the corner of his cell…swallowed by the darkness. He couldn't cry anymore…his tears were dried up long time ago…

What was his guilt? Why he must suffering like this? Maybe he was the cursed child after all… All he wanted was just die already…he didn't want to be alone like this…

His left arm was amputated…so he couldn't use his Innocence to run away.

---

He didn't know how many days he had been caged…yet he didn't care anymore… He just needed to wait his death to get him…

But that day, someone came.

"Allen."

A certain red-haired with an eye-patch on his right eye called him. He stared at him with worried look.

"What do you want, Lavi? Ah…I mean, Bookman. Recording me?"

Allen answered coldly with hoarse voice. Lavi was his lover. Allen trusted him…he told him everything. But Lavi left him. He even looked at him emotionless when the upper threw him into the dungeon.

"Are you okay?"

Allen snorted. Okay? Was he blind? Couldn't he see what was happening to him?

"Well…what do you see?"

He answered with emotionless voice. Lavi flinched when heard that. He knew he was guilty but that was past. Now, he wanted to help the one he loved.

"Allen, I know I hurt you but…I want to help you. Just hang in there…"

"Help? Oh…you mean you want to kill me… That's nice. I want to die anyway."

Lavi bit his lower lip. Allen was already broken. Not just because of the upper…but also because of him. He managed to open the door's lock and went inside to get Allen out from there. But Allen just glared at him. Anger…betrayed…all of it mixed inside him.

"No need to help me, Bookman."

But Lavi carried him out from there anyway. Allen couldn't fight him. He was too weak.

---

Outside those iron cages, Lavi brought him to a small cottage on the hill. He cleaned the wounds and offered him drink. But Allen kept his mouth shut. Why was he helping him? He already betrayed him. Why?

Lavi sighed and kneeled in front of him. His hand held Allen's tightly.

"Look Allen…I know I was wrong. I'm so sorry about it. I was confused back then."

"…"

He didn't answer it. His heart already broken because of Lavi long time ago. His silver eyes dulled. Lavi hugged him tightly before he cried silently.

"I want to save you, Allen. So please…give me second chance. I love you."

All of the hatred gone when Lavi kissed him. His wounding heart began to heal. At least…someone still wanted him…still loved him…

---

* * *

**Review! XD**


	7. The day you write whatever you want

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Okay…today's theme is 'The Day You Write Whatever You Want'…**

**Hmm…I choose this theme: Beautiful**

**Pair: LavixFemale!Allen (Yaaay! It's been a long time I didn't make Allen into a girl)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, Angsty, Dark, a bit OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 7**

**---**

_The white-haired girl was crying under a tree. The snow was falling…it was like…they were also crying for her. Later, a red-haired boy came and sat in front of her. His hand was ruffling her white hair. But she flinched._

"_D-Don't touch me! I'm a monster. I'm ugly."_

_She sobbed. The boy's emerald eyes stared at her with sad look. But he didn't take his hand away. He tried to comfort her…so, he hugged her._

"_You're not a monster. You're not ugly."_

_She lifted her head up so she could look at the red-head. Her grey eyes were dull and the tears still streaming down her cheeks._

"_B-But…they-"_

"_Don't listen to them. They're just jealous with you."_

_His hand brushed her tears away. He gave her his smile…his big reassuring smile. And it worked. She began to stop crying._

"_You're beautiful. Just like the snow."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yup."_

_---_

Allen Walker, the white-haired girl, always believed Lavi, the red-haired one. But that was the past. She started to doubt him.

"…And…I asked her about that book. Man, that library girl is so beautiful~"

As usual, Lavi told Allen about he pretty girls that he had met. Deep inside, Allen was jealous…very jealous. She knew Lavi was a play-boy, but she hated when Lavi told her about pretty girls. That day, she had enough of it.

Allen suddenly stood up and prepared to leave. Lavi was surprised of course, and he caught her hand…preventing her to leave.

"Let me go. I must go, Lavi"

"Go? Where? I haven't told you about Nella and Rena. They're-"

Allen snapped. She didn't want to hear it. Her anger was exploding like a volcano.

"Yeah…Yeah… They're pretty and beautiful. Unlike me. I'm ugly, cursed, and always bring bad luck. Satisfied?"

Allen pulled her hand and then ran away. With tears streaming from her grey orbs. Lavi finally realized that he had hurt her. He ran to chase her…to their apartment. Yes, they had lived together.

In front of the door of Allen's room, Lavi could hear the sound of Allen's crying. He felt guilty…for hurt her like that. Slowly, he opened the door and walked to Allen, who was crying at the corner.

"Allen… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"…Liar."

Like at the last time, Lavi hugged her and lifted up her chin so he could saw her face. Angry, sad, betrayed…all of those feelings were inside her.

"You just pity on me. You don't love me."

"No. You're wrong. I love you, Allen. More than anything!"

"LIAR! YOU LOVE THOSE PRETTY GIRLS! NOT A FREAK LIKE ME!"

Allen tried to let go from Lavi's grip. Seeing Allen couldn't calm, Lavi kissed her. Deeply.

"Liar…you're a liar…"

Said Allen in the kiss. But Lavi still kissed her. Still told her that he really love her. He knew that he had hurt her, but he apologized. He didn't want to repeat his mistake again.

At last…Allen stopped struggling. Her cries became sobs.

"I don't lie at you, Allen. I really love you…with all of my heart. I swear!"

---

* * *

**Ugh…not a good one… I know. But my brain can't think of it anymore. Gomen! DX**

**But review please! XD**


	8. Finishing

**Disc: I don't own DGM**

**Last day! XD**

**Pair: Laven**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, yaoi, a bit OOC, short one…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Theme 8: Finishing**

**---**

Lavi, the young novelist, was tapping his pen into the desk. He was thinking about his story. But none of good ideas came up. Later, his lover, Allen, came into his room.

"Lavi, dinner is ready."

"Ah…"

He answered, but the red-headed didn't move from his seat. That made Allen pouted and pinched his cheek.

"AWAWAWAWAW!!!"

"Now, get your dinner or you'll hurt your stomach again. Do you know how worried I was last time?"

"Sorry… but I'm trying to finish this story, but still confused with the ending."

Allen took a chair and sit beside him. He looked at the paper and frowning a bit.

"Hmm… what's the story about?"

"It's about…a girl named Nella. She is an Exorcist with complicated past. What makes me confused is her relationship with a Bookman named Deak whom mustn't has a relationship. But they loved each other."

"Well…I want them to happy."

"I want to but it's not easy to turn the story into a happy one."

Allen rubbed his chin, thinking. After a while he got ideas and told it to Lavi. Lavi thought it was a brilliant idea. So he used it and managed to finish his story.

"Thanks a lot, moyashi-chan! Now I can relax."

"Good then. Better eat your dinner, now."

"Sure~"

---

* * *

**Fail! DX**

**Sorry…but really in rush because tomorrow, my family and I will go to Batam and Tanjung Pinang. So I must pack my stuff.**

**Still review please~ XD**


End file.
